During a production of a device at a factory, production failures often occur. For example, yields of the device or components of the device may drop below an acceptable level. In such a case, an attempt is made to ascertain a root cause of the production failure. To do so, data is collected from the factory where the production failure occurred. However, when the manufacture of the device involves many steps or machinery, many different categories of data may be collected, with each of the categories possibly having sub-categories of data. This can lead to many different possible combinations being a potential root cause of the production failure.
During a conventional analysis of the production data, the production data is placed in a spreadsheet so that the user can manually analyze the production data to determine if there is a root cause of the production failure. However, such methods are generally cumbersome and inaccurate due to the sheer amount of production data. In some cases, the determination of the root cause of the production failure could take weeks. In the meantime, without appropriate correction of the root cause of the production failure, the production failure may continue to occur.